


Vibrator

by DiavenraNesus



Series: Tumblr Purge 2018 (Fuckmotheringfandomsagain) [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/F, Humiliation kink, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: "You need more, correct? Tell me what you need, love."





	Vibrator

This was stupid. She should've have agreed to let you do something like this to her but as with everything all you needed to do was to look sweetly at her, use a few flowery words and faster than her brain could catch up with her, Izumo would have already agreed to whatever scheme you had planned.

This was no different. She hated you for doing this and she hated herself for giving in so easily but above anything, she hated how much she enjoyed this.

You had come to her, a small device in your hand and it had taken her long to figure that it was, in fact, a vibrator. It wouldn't be the first time either of you would use a vibrator on the other but as she inspected it, she saw that there were no wires leading up to any kind of remote control, just the vibrator bullet.

"I want you to wear it today," you had said before she had a chance to question about the missing control, and as if you were reading her mind you patted your jean's pocket, attracting her attention to the slight bulge in the fabric.

"But the dinner-"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna use it as long as you're a good girl for me."

Izumo was ready to protest because while your words tried to reassure her, your eyes did no such thing. They were gleaming with mischief that made her clench her thighs.

She had already opened her mouth, the complaint and insult already chosen and ready on her tongue but before she could say them, you had gripped her legs, tugged them and made her body slide over the bed right to you.

You were still standing and usually, you weren't much taller than her but since she was still sitting on the bed, you were now towering over her. You were standing in between her legs and cradled her cheek in your palm, making her look up at you and the second your eyes met, she knew she was done for.

You possessed a look that made her knees go weak, turn them jittery because they held an unspoken promise. They silently told her that if she would do this, if she would be brave enough for you to do it, you would reward her.

It wouldn't be the first time you used that look against her but that made her predicament only worse because she knew you would deliver to that promise.

She held eye contact until she nodded and a grin broke out on your face, childlike almost, making a blush appear in her cheeks and she had to look away. In the next moment, you did something she hadn't been expecting. You knelt in the small space between her legs and lunged forward to kiss her, lips moving against the other in a delicious way as you both fell down on the mattress again, her with you on top.

Your lips kept her occupied, allowing her to drown in the display of affection while one of your hand, the one that had snatched the vibrator from her as you were falling, was making it down inside of her jeans. Izumo gasped as she felt your fingers against her clit before teasing her entrance slightly.

You smirked when you noticed that she was already wet, making it easy to let the bullet vibe slip into her, knowing full well know that she wasn't just doing you a favor but enjoying it herself.

Truth be told she had expected you to take advantage of this from the first second but in the hours until the dinner, you had left her alone: not teasing her and after a while, she had forgotten that a sex toy was even inside her.

The dinner was really just a simple get together, Shiemi had insisted on after each of the Exwires had graduated. She didn't want them to part ways and never speak again out of a professional context and the others more or less agreed. The only one who never came was Nemu but Paku almost always filled in for him.

Everyone had settled into comfortable chattiness. No one was paying explicit attention to you or your girlfriend but if she was too loud in her reaction, she would sure gather it. This was the right moment, you thought, and so you toyed with the dial on the remote control that was still inside your pocket.

Izumo gasped at the sudden vibration inside her, glaring at you while also begging that no one could hear the noises the device made but you weren't even paying attention to her. You were in an animated conversation with Ryuji, talking about the last mission he had worked on with Lewin. It looked like you were completely innocent but she could see the slight movement of your hand under the table and surely, the vibration increased.

A shiver ran over her body as wetness started to pool between her legs, making her clench her thighs and also shift in her seat, not only to have her arms naturally cover her now erect nipples but also to find a less stimulating position.

Of course, you were having none of it and dialed it up once more, smirking as you felt the click of the dial, signaling that it was now on the highest setting. You had never used that toy on her before, hogged it for yourself because it was so strong in its vibrations.

Even when it was just on a middle setting, it forced you to moan out loud and you silently tipped your head to Izumo's self-control. The highest setting was brutal and if the positions were switched, the whole restaurant would know that you had a toy inside you, but not with her.

"Are you okay, Izumo?"

You managed to cover up your laugh so that the others didn't notice anything but Izumo send you a glare nonetheless before she replied to Paku, concern written on her best friend's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back in a few," she said, nodding towards the direction of the restrooms and giving her a small smile. She was already standing but the second she tried to walk, her knees buckled under her, no doubt because of the vibrations inside of her.

You had anticipated that and were already on the jump to catch her when she stumbled. You looked at her face, checking and deeming by the blushing of her face that it really was because of the bullet vibe and not something else.

You helped her stand again, ignoring the cries of the others to demand what is wrong with her.

"I'll take care of her" was all you said to them before you guided her to the restroom, locking the door behind the two of you. It was quite a sight that greeted you once you turned around again. Izumo was leaning against the tiled wall, resting her head against it as she allowed herself to feel it for the first time.

Her hips were bucking against the intruder, trying to get as much friction out of it as possible but even with how strong the toy was, it wasn't enough to make her cum. She needed more. Her hands were grasping for you, possibly involuntarily, as she opened her eyes and you couldn't help getting turned on but the need in them, begging you to give her what she wants.

You moved closer to her, standing in between her legs but before you could do anything, she took you by surprise. Izumo wasn't the person to initiate anything, much less when it was at such a public place, but here she was grinding down on your leg. She had been wearing a skirt for the night out, so there was nothing between the hard fabric of your jeans and the soft one of her panties.

You could see on her face that she was gradually getting closer but right before she could tip over, you forced her hips back, pushing them against the wall with your hands and making her whine in protest.

"You don't mean to tell me this is all you need to cum, right? Just needing something to hump against like you're a dog, like a bitch, am I right?"

Her cheeks were aflame as you smirk down at her, taunting her with your words.

"You need more, correct? Tell me what you need, love."

She was worrying her lip between her teeth but the waves of pleasure that crashed through her because the vibe was still doing its job were more than enough to convince her to throw caution to the wind.

"...you." Her voice was barely above a whisper and you decided to take it a little further.

"From a bitch to a baby, hm? C'mon, you know how to speak, use your words to tell me what you want."

She groaned in frustration, pawing against your clothes to get you to stop teasing her.

"I want you to fuck me, okay. Use your tongue, your fingers, your knee, anything, just please make me cum!"

Quickly you were down on your knees, tearing her panties away from her and forcing her to hold her skin up so you had free reign. You plunged your fingers inside of her, thrusting at a rapid pace, much faster than you would have usually done but she was already so wet. Your lips latched around her clit, sucking it into your mouth and using your tongue to push her towards her orgasm even faster

"Go ahead, scream for me." was the last thing you said before it all came crashing down. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as her legs began to shiver because it became too much to hold her up. She was sliding down the wall, right into your arms where you held her twitching body while she came down from her high again.


End file.
